


Spell on You

by JSinister32



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brian and Jimmy Ship It, Chance Meeting, Costume Party, Established Relationship between Jimmy and Brian, Eventual relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hannibal Lecter Cooks, Happy Ending, History of Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Storytelling, Will Graham Likes to Carve Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: When Hannibal and Will run into one another by chance while preparing for the same party, they team up to make sure they've got all their work completed on time.But when Hannibal convinces Will to stay for the party, the spooky season may turn up more for them than either thought possible.
Relationships: Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 68
Kudos: 63





	1. Last Minute Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spooky season story for this year, so updates to it will come fairly quickly so it's finished before Halloween. While it may not be spooky, I've included some history and tales from Halloween and its traditions. If they're not the exact tales you've heard, just know that I'm including my favorite versions chosen from the vast amount of material I've read.

_The universe is full of magical things_   
_Patiently waiting for_   
_Our wits to grow sharper._

_-Eden Phillpots_

* * *

“Will? Is that you?” the deep, melodic voice broke Will from his reverie as he perused the meager offering of pumpkins the grocery store had to offer. He knew he shouldn’t have put it off for so long, but the necessity of selecting pumpkins for Brian and Jimmy’s annual Halloween bash had completely gotten away from him. Unfortunately, murderers seemed to like Halloween for their own nefarious activities, and he had been hauled out to four crime scenes, all with different killers, just that week. Still, the last minute scramble wasn’t like him. Usually, when given such an important task, especially for a party his friends were throwing, Will would have had his selections chosen at least a week in advance, if for no other reason than to smugly inform the hosts that he was on top of it. Now, with only a day to complete his task, Will was desperate. His concentration from the woeful offerings broken, the profiler looked up, startled. Amused maroon eyes gazed at him from where Doctor Hannibal Lecter stood, waiting for a reply. 

Normally, Hannibal couldn’t be found without a three piece suit, tailored to perfection even with the jacket casually cast aside as he rolled up his shirtsleeves to work. Today, he was wearing a pair of comfortably worn in light colored jeans, still expensive by the looks of them, but far more casual than his usual attire. He had paired them with a deep russet orange sweater, slightly large on him so it hung on his frame the way a dress would hang on a model. The look was completed by chocolate colored loafers. The doctor’s hair wasn’t slicked back, rather loose and hanging across his forehead, occasionally falling into his eyes if he didn’t shake his head to keep it in place. The orange brought out the gold in his eyes, effectively stopping Will’s heart as he gazed up into them. _Lord, he looks good like that._ Will took in the other man’s appearance, trying to wrap his head around the usual elegance of the man that showed up at crime scenes to smile enigmatically and give sage observations, now even more enticing in his casual selections. While he had yet to be cornered into a one on one session with the psychiatrist, Will knew it was only a matter of time before Jack forced the issue, and he’d end up in the good doctor’s care, effectively cutting off his chances of flirtation. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, watching Will’s face as it reddened. Will inwardly groaned, realizing that he had been gazing at the other man, but hadn’t bothered to reply to the man’s question. Reordering his thoughts, he tried to formulate a response that would make it seem as if he hadn’t just been staring at the handsome doctor, stunned by his appearance to the point of being inarticulate. Glancing at his hands, Will noted that Hannibal was holding a basket filled with the makings of caramel and candied apples, sans the main ingredient. _No more luck than I’m having_ , Will thought, amused. _He must have put off his shopping as well._

“Hi, Hannibal,” he muttered, looking back towards the pumpkins. “Fancy meeting you here.” Will could feel the burn of the other man’s gaze on the back of his neck as he stared at the hateful orange gourds before him. Hannibal snorted, shifting the basket to his other hand.

“It’s not that much of a coincidence,” he replied, his voice filled with humor. “We both seem to have neglected our tasks for the famous Halloween party the Bureau’s forensics darlings are throwing.” Following Will’s frustrated gaze, he sighed. “I take it you’re supposed to be bringing carved pumpkins, correct?” Will nodded, hanging his head.

“Yeah. And look at this mess,” he said, gesturing towards the display. I can’t show up with any of these. Even if I was able to pull a miracle and carve them into halfway decent designs, Brian will take one look at them and know I put it off. I’ll never hear the end of it.” Hannibal nodded, looking thoughtful. 

“You know… I may have an idea that will save us both,” he murmured, moving closer to Will. The profiler caught the scent of his cologne; something spicy and masculine, enticing enough to make his mouth water. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he leaned in unconsciously, if only to catch another whiff of the heady aroma as Hannibal continued.

“The apples have few left as well, and I am to be making both caramel and candied varieties. There’s an orchard not far from here that sells both apples and pumpkins that should have a better selection than what you’re currently trying to set fire to with your stare.” Will laughed, his stomach tightening at the suggestion.

“You’d be fine with me tagging along to pick up some worthy pumpkins?” he asked, meeting the other man’s bloodstained gaze. Hannibal nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I wouldn’t suggest it otherwise,” he responded wryly. “I may have a bit of an ulterior motive though.” Will stilled, his stomach dropping as he waited for the doctor to continue. _He’s been trying to get close. He wants to ask me questions about my technique for a paper or something. Has absolutely nothing to do with me, just professional curiosity. Figures._ Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever you’re thinking with that closed look on your face, I can assure you, you’re wrong,” he said. Will’s stomach eased slightly. “Truth be told, I have two motives. One is Jack has asked me to get to know you, have some informal conversations with you about how you are feeling since he’s asked you to be back in the field.” Will opened his mouth to respond, his stomach roiling. _I knew it_. Hannibal silenced him with a raised hand.

“That is not my motive at this time, though,” he continued. “I’ve wanted to speak with you for some time now, and we have yet to find an opportune moment. This will make an easy way for us to get to know one another. We both seem to have a love for Halloween, or the festivities at any rate. I’m hoping to convince you by tomorrow to ride with me to the party, so I don’t have to show up alone, only knowing a few others there.” Will snorted, the knot in his stomach loosening.

“I was planning on dropping off my decorations and leaving, to be honest,” he murmured, not meeting the other man’s gaze. “But I’d be happy to accompany you today on your adventure to the orchard.” Hannibal nodded, holding up his basket.

“That will do… for now. Let me purchase these items. I can meet you at your home in…” he checked his watch, “Let’s say 30 minutes?” Will nodded his ascent.

“Do you have something to take down directions?” he asked. Hannibal smiled, his eyes glittering.

“I actually got your address from Jack. I was planning on asking you to go earlier this week, but the week-”

“Slipped away from you because of four murders you were asked to consult with us on since Jack suddenly finds me unreliable?” Will finished for him. Hannibal cocked his head, watching as heat flushed through Will’s cheeks.

“He doesn’t find you unreliable, Will. He just wants you to have someone to lean on when you get dragged too far into the dark. He wants you to turn to me, and frankly, the more I know about you, the more I want you to lean on me too.” Will’s heart pounded, blood pulsing through his veins at the statement. _He wants to be there for me? What does that mean?_

“Fine, what you said, then. So you have my address, right?” Hannibal nodded.

“I’ll meet you at your home in 30 minutes.” Will inclined his head before turning and heading for the door to the grocery store. He didn’t know what he had just gotten himself into, but he knew that if he was going to spend any more time with Hannibal that day, he needed to change into something more ( _enticing_ ) appropriate. As he made his way to his car, he mentally ran through his closet, deciding on the black sweater he kept at the back and his coat for their outing. _If he can look good, so can I._

***

Hannibal pulled up to the house just as Will finished changing. Ushering the dogs back from the entrance, he made his way outside, locking and checking the door behind him. As he climbed in next to the doctor, Hannibal’s eyebrow raised, taking in his appearance. _He noticed I changed_ , Will thought, his pulse racing. _He knows I did it for him._

“You look warmer,” Hannibal murmured into the space between them, holding Will’s gaze. “The color black suits you well. It brings out the blue of your eyes.” Will flushed, pleased.

“Thanks,” he said, trying to keep their conversation light. “It is colder out than I expected it to be.” Hannibal nodded, steering the car onto the road towards the orchard at the edge of town.

“It’s bound to be colder still in the orchard. You don’t mind helping me select apples, do you?” Will shook his head, trying not to stare as Hannibal’s hair fell into his eyes. _What I wouldn’t give to be able to reach across the car and move your hair out of your face._

“No, I don’t mind at all,” he replied. “As long as you don’t mind helping me choose a few pumpkins to carve.” Hannibal grinned.

“Planning to keep the spirits away from Brian and Jimmy’s are you?” Will laughed.

“I just actually enjoy carving pumpkins. Never really got into the meaning behind it.” Hannibal’s eyes gleamed.

“Unfortunately, you are trapped in the car with a historical enthusiast for the next twenty minutes,” he said with amusement. “You now have to hear the history behind our carved fruits.” Will glanced over, his heart squeezing at Hannibal’s obvious enthusiasm. 

“Enlighten me, Doctor. I’m all ears.” Hannibal laughed, clearing his throat before he began, his rich voice filling the space of the car.

“To begin, the carving of pumpkins began its life as carving turnips to ward off evil spirits,” he said. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the Celtic celebration of Samhain?” Will nodded. “It was celebrated on the night when the veil between the living and the dead was thought to be at its thinnest, thus allowing the spirits to return to our plane for an evening. They used the power of the dead to divine the future, but used the carved vegetables, mostly turnips, to frighten away bad spirits who would often change their predictions to something false.” He glanced over at Will’s face, surprised to find the profiler was watching him with rapt attention. His stomach tightened pleasantly. _Who knew he would be so interested in amusing tales._

“I also heard that the term came from another Celtic legend. Jack o’ Lantern?” Hannibal nodded, surprised at the profiler’s knowledge.

“You mean the legend of Stingy Jack, in the same region?” Will nodded. 

“That one. I don’t think I’ve ever heard the tale, I just knew there was one,” he replied. “Do you happen to know it? It’s actually really…” he swallowed, embarrassed. Hannibal glanced over at him, waiting.

“Really… what?” 

“Just really pleasant listening to you talk,” he muttered. “You have a great voice for stories.” Hannibal flushed, pleasantly surprised.

“That is very kind of you, Will. And yes, I do know the tale. Would you like to hear it?” Will nodded, turning to face him as much as he could in the car seat.

“This would actually be more appropriate around a campfire, but I’ll take what I can get.” Hannibal laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind for some of the other aspects of Halloween as we continue our lesson in its history. Now, to answer your question, Stingy Jack is where the modern Jack o’ Lantern gets its name. It’s an Irish folktale about a man that lived a wicked and debauched life. There are many different versions, so I will regale you with my favorite elements. Should you ever choose to research it though, you may find different aspects than what I tell you.” Will nodded, his eyes falling closed as he listened. Hannibal concentrated on the road, but began to speak, his deep voice floating through the car with the practiced ease of an orator.

“The man was a blacksmith and a drunkard, often cruel to his neighbors, and deceitful. He cheated others out of their money, and was known throughout his village for manipulating the unwary. He grew such a reputation that the devil himself decided to pay him a visit. One night, while wandering home drunkenly through the Irish countryside, Jack ran into a dead body with an evil grin staring back at him. Frightened to his core, he realized this could only mean one thing; his wicked ways had been discovered, and his time on earth was at an end. The devil himself meant to collect his soul on that night. But Jack was not one to give up so easily.

He begged for a final request; that the devil have a drink with him. For unknown reasons, the devil agreed, and they made their way to the nearest tavern. One drink turned into many, and by the time they had finished, they were both quite drunk with no way to pay. Jack convinced the devil to turn himself into a piece of silver so that their tab could be paid, and foolishly, the devil agreed. But he forgot an important lesson; Stingy Jack was known for his trickery. Instead of paying the tavern owner, he thrust the coin into his pocket, which also contained a crucifix. Trapped, Jack forced the devil into a deal; leave him alone for ten years, and he would set him free. Left with no other choice, the devil agreed, and Jack set him free.” Will laughed, amused.

“At least he was resourceful, I guess. What happened next?” Hannibal grinned as he continued the tale.

“In ten years time, the devil came for Jack. Once again, Jack tricked him into behaving as he usually wouldn’t. They passed an apple tree on their journey, and Jack asked for a single apple for the long trip ahead of them. Grumbling, the devil agreed and climbed into the tree, intent on claiming an apple. But once again, Jack was ready. As the devil climbed, he carved crucifixes into the bark; one for each direction of the wind. The devil was effectively trapped and forced to agree to Jack’s terms. This time, he said he wasn’t to be taken to hell. The Devil had no choice but to relent, lest he be stuck until the tree fell. Stingy Jack went on his way, besting the devil not once, but twice.” Will tilted his head, his mind filling with images of a bent man trapping the devil in an apple tree. The story was shaping up to be far more entertaining than he expected. Turning to Hannibal, he eyed the other man, trying not to stare at his lips as he addressed him.

“That can’t be the end of the story. That doesn’t mention anything about a lantern.” 

“You’re correct,” Hannibal responded. “We aren’t at the end of the tale just yet. Eventually, Jack’s drinking took it’s toll on his body and he passed on from his mortal life. When he arrived at the pearly gates, Saint Peter refused to allow such a deplorable human being into Heaven. Jack was aghast; since he had ensured he couldn’t be taken to Hell, he had assumed that entry into Heaven was guaranteed. Frustrated, he retreated below to confront the devil. When he arrived, the devil was delighted to finally get his revenge on the man that had bested him. He announced that due to their deal, he would not be permitting him entry into Hell either. Jack was then scared and frustrated. If he couldn’t get into Heaven and he was being refused entry to Hell, what was he supposed to do? The devil told him he would be forced to wander the earth until Judgment Day for his wicked ways. As a final undeserved kindness, he granted him one small favor, and offered up a coal from the fiery pit to light his way. Jack put it into a hollowed out turnip and set out on his lonely quest, forever wandering the Irish countryside with only the coal from the fires below to light his way.” Will grinned, the story already replaying in his head.

“So any time the Irish saw a mysterious light in the woods-” Hannibal smiled, nodding.

“They would say, ‘oh, it’s just Jack o’ the Lantern’. It was later shortened when they used similar gourds with candles burning inside, often carved into frightening faces, to keep him from their homes on the night of the spirits. Here in America, there’s an indigenous gourd much larger and better for carving faces than a turnip.” Will’s eyes lit up.

“Pumpkins.” Hannibal nodded in agreement.

“Yes. And so the 145 million pumpkins bought every year for such a purpose have a spooky tale to go along with their glowing faces.” Will smiled. 

“That’s actually a really interesting legend. Thank you for sharing it with me.” He eyed the man in the seat next to him as they pulled into the orchard parking lot. “It makes me wonder what other stories you could tell me about the holiday.” Hannibal smiled, putting the car in park and opening his door.

“I have plenty,” he replied as they stepped into the brisk Autumn air. “Perhaps we can discuss them while we complete our tasks for the party. That is,” he murmured, glancing in Will’s direction as they made their way towards the entrance. “If you don’t have alternative plans for the evening. I know I’ll be spending the time with apples and a good mug of cider, which will most likely contain a healthy dose of brandy.” Will laughed, nodding as he paid their entrance fee to the fields.

“That actually sounds perfect. First, let’s get what we need for our tasks so we can deliver as promised. We can go from there.” His stomach clenched pleasantly as Hannibal’s hand unconsciously descended to the center of his back, guiding him through the crowds to a wagon drawn by two large horses that would take them to the fields to pick out pumpkins.

“Excellent. Let’s see what we can find.”


	2. Magic in the Making

The air was far colder out in the field than it had been when they were surrounded by the purchasing tents, blowing clean and cool through the leaves of the low laying plants as they disembarked from the wagon. Will shivered, glad he changed into his coat and sweater as they traversed the uneven ground. All around them, pumpkins of all shapes and sizes grew, varying colors glistening amongst their thick vines in the bright Autumn sun. Hannibal stood beside him, hair blowing in the breeze as they surveyed the landscape. Watching the other man as he had climbed gracefully onto the hay wagons meant to deliver them safely into the grid of fields had been an unexpected treat. When Hannibal had reached for his hand to help him climb the steps, Will had taken it without hesitation, heat burning pleasantly against the back of his neck at the other man’s touch. Will could tell that Hannibal was out of his element, and the idea that he’d still be willing to make an adventure out of their mutual procrastination created a soft glow of warmth in his chest.

_Perhaps it doesn’t have anything to do with what we are doing, merely that we are doing it together after all this time._

Hannibal turned towards Will, a soft smile playing on his lips as they made their way into the denser part of the fields, his voice carrying back to him on the wind. _  
_

“Do you have anything particular in mind, or do you want to see what we can find before making your decision?” Will shivered, leaning in to catch Hannibal’s words, wrapping them around him like a blanket. Glancing around, he spotted a few promising prospects sticking up out of the rows in the field, their orange and white skins glistening pleasantly in the weak afternoon sun. Moving in the direction of the pumpkins he spotted, he called back over his shoulder as Hannibal watched, amused.

“Let’s take inventory of what’s in close proximity, and make our decision with around ten.” Hannibal lifted an eyebrow at the number, but said nothing as he joined Will in the hunt. They walked the through the field, stopping to take a look at several specimens and collecting those Will decided he wanted. To Will’s surprised, Hannibal produced a pocket knife and sliced through the vine, freeing each of his choices as they were made. They walked close together for warmth, but as they started to collect a few that would be taken with them, their blood began to warm, making the need for proximity wane. Will still stayed as close to Hannibal as he could without being obvious, the animal heat of his body too pleasant to give up. The small smile that stayed on the doctor’s face made it obvious that he would have done the same had the profiler not made the effort. They spoke little during the trek, other than offering up opinions or suggestions, saving their breath for their growing haul.

Will found what he was looking for within 30 minutes of traversing the fields; six large orange beauties, their gleaming rinds perfect for carving, a single white pumpkin so perfect in size and shape he wasn’t able to leave there, and three in a pale green shade that would make for wonderful zombies for Brian and Jimmy’s front porch. _Not sure I’ll be able to give these to them, though. They’re almost too good to hand over._ Beside him, Hannibal wiped his hands clean with a handkerchief he had stowed away in his jacket pocket, surveying their haul by the side of the track made in the field while they waited for another wagon to come around.

“May I ask why you require so many?” he asked as he tucked the cloth back into his pocket. Will noted the doctor’s fastidious need for cleanliness, the warmth he felt at Hannibal’s efforts expanding, tingling along his skin. _I bet he will want to change as soon as we get back to his place, make sure to remove his dusty clothing in favor for something comfortably clean._ The very thought of Hannibal stripping out of his clothes to change into something else brought a moan to Will’s throat, barely repressed before it became embarrassing. _Question. He asked you a question on the number of pumpkins. Get it together, man._

“I am not buying them all for Jimmy and Brian, if that’s what you’re asking,” he replied, proud that he kept his voice steady. “At least one of each color are for my own home when the night of Halloween is actually upon us.” Hannibal nodded his understanding, his eyes on the wagon slowly making its way in their direction. 

“That makes much more sense,” he replied. “I was worried you were planning on making fruit pies with them.” He paused, removing a piece of hay from his shirt sleeve. “Do you get many trick or treaters to your house, being that it’s so far out of the way?” he asked, tossing the stray bit away into the wind. Will shook his head, lifting up the first of their haul as the wagon came to a stop beside them. 

“Not many, which almost makes it not worth the effort.” Eyeing the doctor with a hint of humor, he added, “except now that I know that they’ve been keeping away the bad spirits all these years, I’ll keep up with the tradition, just to be safe.” Handing up another pumpkin to the attendant, he added, “I always thought pumpkins were a vegetable. Like squash.” Hannibal’s eyes gleamed as they gathered the last of their haul.

“Many often make that mistake, but since the flowering part is what we consume, they’re considered a fruit.” Will laughed and shrugged.

“Shows what I know. Although,” he continued, “I could have sworn that vegetables can technically be any part of a plant that’s considered edible.” Hannibal grinned, climbing into the wagon himself, now that their haul was safely tucked beneath the bench. He turned and held his hand out, a clear offer to help Will into the wagon. Once again, Will took his hand, trying not to blush as he hauled himself up the stairs. They took their seats on the bench under which their pumpkins were now safely stowed, huddling close together for warmth as Hannibal continued their previous discussion.

“If you must get into technicalities, you’d be on the right track of course. However, the part of the plant we are eating is what changes it’s designation from fruit to vegetable.” Will laughed and held his hands up in mock defeat.

“You win, Hannibal,” he said, smiling as the wagon bumped along pleasantly. “I can’t argue with you with any hopes of winning.” They grinned at one another as the cart made its way back towards the purchasing tents, the red, orange and gold flaps blowing merrily in the breeze. As their conversation had continued, the two had moved close enough together that their legs were now pressed together from knee to thigh. Neither took notice of their proximity until the wagon bumped to a stop, causing Will to jostle in his seat. The movement sent him into Hannibal’s arms as he struggled to right himself. A warm, protective arm came up to brace him as he forced himself upright, embarrassed.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, his face reddening. “Clumsy.” The hand that wasn’t steadying his movements tentatively raised, Hannibal’s eyes watching for any signs that he was overstepping his bounds. Careful fingers brushed Will’s curls out of his eyes, giving him back his vision. Hannibal’s eyes were inches from his own, warm maroon glinting as they held his gaze. Will stifled the low noise that threatened to rise from his chest, although he weakly leaned into the touch, just for a moment. _His hands feel… so good._

“Quite all right, Will,” Hannibal murmured, the hand that had helped him catch his balance still securely around his waist, even as the hand on his face lowered back to Hannibal’s lap. Will’s heart beat a wild timpani in his chest, the warmth that had been spreading now burning like a wild fire throughout his being. Will felt every second, let it consume him in that moment. He wanted to feel more, touch Hannibal as he had been touched, watch as his mouth fell open with pleasure. Surprised at the strength of his imagination, Will turned his face, a small smile the only indication of what had been dancing through his mind. 

The wagon finally came to it’s final stop in front of the main gate to the purchasing stalls, and the doctor stood, reaching to help Will up. Will took the proffered hand, just to feel Hannibal’s hands in his once again, the strength in the other man’s grasp. They lowered their choices into a wheel barrow brought over by one of the workers, following the smiling teenager to a weighing stall. A cheerful red haired girl weighed each pumpkin, exclaiming over Will’s choices as she did so.

“See?” Will said to Hannibal, smirking. “All of my careful examinations were worth it, even if it took a little longer.” The girl weighing his pumpkins nodded enthusiastically.

“These will do well for you, no matter how you decide to use them,” she replied. “Your partner definitely knows how to pick them,” she added, eyeing Hannibal’s slim form good naturedly. Will’s face flared to life, but Hannibal grinned, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist. Will leaned back into the embrace, relishing in the delightful rightness of how it felt to be against the man he’d barely known until that morning. _If only she knew._

“I cannot deny he has excellent taste, but he has yet to endure the orchards with me, so he may regret his fastidious inspections when he discovers I’m at least as thorough,” he replied smoothly, much to the woman’s delight. Will shook his head without replying, grinning up at Hannibal like a fool in love.

“You two are a charming couple,” the woman gushed, eyeing their close proximity with obvious delight. “I’ll give you a discount off the purchase and give you a hint, since you’re heading into the orchards.” She reached for a map behind her, circling four areas with a bright red pen. “These sections,” she said, indicating the locations she had circled with a tap of her pen, “will have apple tastings for the varieties we offer. I suggest you head to each before making your final selections. What looks good on the outside may not suit your needs.” Hannibal nodded, taking the map and thanking her as Will completed the purchase. The teenager that helped them followed them out to Hannibal’s car, leaving only with a promise that they’d bring the barrow back when they were finished with it. Will loaded the pumpkins carefully into the trunk, as Hannibal held the wheelbarrow steady for him to complete the job.

“I apologize if that exchange made you uncomfortable, Will,” he murmured as Will loaded the last pumpkin. “I found her obvious need to label our association amusing, and decided to run with it.” He eyed the profiler as he carefully closed the trunk and took over the wheelbarrow as they made their way back to the tents. “I hope you don’t find the idea that anyone would assume us a couple to be a despairing thought,” Hannibal continued, a touch of nerves entering his voice as Will handed off the device to a waiting teen. Turning, he smiled, hoping to ease the doctor’s obvious distress.

“Trust me, Hannibal. The last thought to enter my mind was ‘oh, I am not this man’s partner’. I rather enjoyed her teasing,” he said, moving closer to where the doctor was waiting for him. “Not to mention completely flattered that you’d consider having someone like me,” he added before he could stop himself. He could feel Hannibal’s gaze as they flashed the pumpkin shaped hand stamps they’d been required to receive if they wanted to reenter the orchards. Sensing the doctor was going to say something, he glanced over, his voice shaking as he spoke.

“Look, just ignore what I said, okay?” he said, effectively cutting off whatever Hannibal had been preparing to voice. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this, especially with someone that doesn’t already know I’m awkward as hell. I don’t want to ruin it by making it weird, especially since we are getting along so well.” Hannibal reached for his arm, pulling Will out of the way of a group of teenagers headed towards the corn maze at the back of the orchards. Will held the maroon gaze warily, sure that Hannibal was about to tell him to stop being so childish, that it had all been a joke and there was no way he’d ever even consider being with a man like him. Instead, the doctor’s hands came up to his face, his eyes asking the question, even as his lips descended. Will’s eyes drifted closed a moment before their lips made contact, and he felt his heart and mind go still. _Oh._ It was the softest, gentlest first kiss Will had ever experienced, and when he didn’t pull back, Hannibal made a small, fantastic noise in the back of his throat and tilted his face, deepening their contact, even as Will’s hands wound around his waist. The kiss was brief, but enough for Will to be effectively dazed into silence. Hannibal pressed their foreheads together, their breath mingling in the space between them as they both absorbed the enormity of what had just happened.

“I think,” Hannibal said quietly, “you’ll find my own desires align quite well with what you believe you awkwardly blurted out, Will. If at all possible, I’d like to continue on the trajectory of what we seem to be building, and get to know you as I would a potential partner.” Will’s heart detonated at the words, blowing him completely and utterly apart, scattering the pieces that didn’t already belong to Hannibal to the wind. The man that reformed around the wreckage wanted to be brave, to take the chance of what the handsome man at his side was offering. Gathering his courage, Will nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I’d like that,” he replied, holding the beautiful maroon gaze that looked at him as if he were everything. Tilting his head, his smile turned to a mischievous grin. “On one condition.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “Hold my hand while we are here, yeah? Let’s keep close. I forgot my gloves and it’s unbelievably cold out here.” Laughing, Hannibal pulled him into another brief kiss, once again surging excitement into Will’s veins. _God, the way you kiss me. It’s like you love me._

“That can absolutely be arranged,” Hannibal murmured, drawing him close. Instead of taking his hand, he wound an arm around Will’s waist, sharing the warmth of his body with the profiler. Completely content, they made their way towards the orchards to find the apples Hannibal would need.

***

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to eat another apple for at least a year,” Will said, groaning as they carried their purchases into Hannibal’s open front door. He followed the doctor through the main hall and into the expansive kitchen, setting the bags of fruit on the counter. “How many kinds did we sample by the end?” he asked, flexing his fingers to get feeling back into them. Hannibal smiled as they made their way back outside to collect Will’s pumpkins.

“It wasn’t that many, Will,” he replied, shaking his head. “Honestly, there are worse things you could have consumed.” Will laughed, picking up the last of his purchases and following the doctor inside.

“You’re not wrong, but you have to admit they were all beginning to taste the same at the end,” he said, grinning at the horrified look on Hannibal’s face. Setting the pumpkin down, he gathered Will’s face into his hands, kissing him soundly on the mouth before making his way back to the door. Once it closed, Hannibal removed his jacket and shoes, indicating that Will do the same. His stomach tightening pleasantly, Will followed suit, hanging his jacket on the empty peg next to the fine wool that had encased Hannibal’s shoulders all day. 

“There were faint subtleties in each apple variety,” Hannibal countered, his lips quirking up as Will opened his mouth to argue. Before he could get a word out, Hannibal backed him into the door, pressing him to the wood and winding his fingers through the wind tousled curls at the nape of Will’s neck. The argument fizzled away, completely forgotten in the heat of their kiss. They had managed to keep it chaste while perusing the quiet of the orchards, instead walking without any real purpose as they talked, getting to know one another beyond the perfunctory surface information they knew from the few times they had worked together. They had wound their arms around one another’s backs, talking and laughing, sharing samples of apple varieties and arguing over texture and taste, much to the amusement of the workers at each stall. Their lips had found one another’s often, the brief contact sending waves of electric excitement through Will’s being each time it happened. Those small shocks of pleasure were nothing compared to the coiled restraint in the man that now held him against the door, devouring his mouth as if it were the sweetest ambrosia. Will’s hands found their way around the doctor’s slim waist, pulling his close as their lips sealed. The inside of Hannibal’s mouth was hot, slick and soft, infinitely pleasing to taste. The quiet of the evening was only broken with the small sound of their kissing, gasps and groans and gentle whispers. 

When they finally came up for air, Hannibal rested their foreheads together, breathing into the space between them as Will tried to pull himself back together. Of all of the ways he had planned to spend his day, he could not have imagined any of them leading him here, into the arms of a man he hardly knew who kissed him as if he were cherished. Will’s body felt weak and energized all at once, and all he wanted was to wrap himself in the doctor, feel everything he was willing to give. Hannibal sighed and pulled away, weaving their fingers together as he pulled them back towards the kitchen. He let go of Will’s hand as they reached the immaculate space, handing him a white apron and a large knife.

“If you’d like to get started on your carving task, you’re welcome to do so,” he murmured, placing a small kiss on Will’s forehead. “I’d like to change before I begin making the candy coating for the first batch of apples. That will ensure no spare hay makes it’s way into someone’s treat. That would be most… unpleasant.” Will’s heart thumped as he contemplated following Hannibal to his bedroom. It would be achingly easy to help him remove the sweater he was wearing, pull open the belt around his waist and slip open the zip of his jeans. Hannibal smiled, moving down the hall as if reading his mind. “Not at this time, darling,” he said, his eyes sparkling. “If we finish our tasks… well, you are my guest until I return you to your home. We will see where the night takes us.” Will’s heart hurled itself into the stars at the words. He watched, shaking, as the doctor disappeared down the hall. He waited for the click of the bedroom door before setting down the apron and knife, settling himself into one of the stools at the bar. Closing his eyes, he hung his head in his hands and sent a silent prayer out to whomever might be listening.

_Please. I don’t ask for much, and when I do, I’m always okay when I don’t get it. But I want this. I want him. If you’re listening, please let me have it._

He started when Hannibal laid a gentle hand on his back, bringing him back to himself. The doctor was wearing another sweater, this one dark green and better fitting, clinging enticingly to the contours of his body. He had paired it with another pair of worn in jeans, these so pale they were worn almost white. Will had never wanted to peel the clothing off someone quite so badly in his life. Kissing the side of his face, the doctor made his way around the counter and picked up another apron, winding it around his waist as Will reached for his own. Hannibal removed his phone from his pocket and thumbed open his music app, selecting a decidedly spooky playlist from the selection offered to him. Monster Mash suddenly filled the kitchen as both men grinned at one another, the mood lightening as they sang along, poorly but with such fervor, the pitch hardly mattered.

As Will picked up his knife and prepared to plunge it into the first of the pumpkins, Hannibal held his breath, watching with darkly delighted eyes as the blade slid home. The candy coating needed another moment to reach the optimal temperature, and watching Will work a knife was far more important and evocative than the culinary confection. _I wonder what else you’d slide that knife into, if given the opportunity, the doctor thought, turning to dip the first of the apples. Perhaps not the thought for tonight, but intriguing nonetheless. One step at a time, though. This is magic in the making, and it will need to be cultivated with care._

Smiling inwardly at the thought, Hannibal went to work on the rest of his apples.


	3. Party Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I didn't quite finish this story in time for Halloween, I like it enough that I am still going to finish it. I will just have to start my Christmas tale sooner, so it doesn't run over!
> 
> The last chapter should be up by Monday. I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween!
> 
> Hearts and Body Parts,  
> 🤍JM

“I had a really good time tonight, Hannibal. I don’t know what I would have done had you not come along and saved me.” Hannibal walked up Will’s driveway, his hands in his coat pockets as they made their way to the door. His eyes shone darkly in the low light emanating from Will’s front windows. Will felt strange about the day they had shared. Half of him was in shock it had happened at all, fearful he was about to wake up and find out it had all been a dream. The other half was desperately trying to drag it on, wishing there was something he could say or do to keep the other man in his presence. He was sure that as soon as Hannibal was no longer in his presence, he would remember how strange Will was and want nothing more to do with him. Neither was the outcome he wanted after such a magical day. _God, I’m so pathetic._

“You would have come up with something, I’m sure,” Hannibal murmured, his voice laced with humor. “Those pumpkins at the supermarket would have looked pretty great when you found you had no other choice.” Will laughed, his voice a little louder than normal. He could feel himself begin to panic as they reached his door. 

“Maybe,” he agreed, catching the doctor’s eye. “But the pumpkins currently sitting in your living room look incredible, so I reiterate: you saved me today. I really appreciate it.” Hannibal smiled, reaching for Will’s arm. Turning him, he backed Will into the wood of his door, pressing him against the solid surface as he gathered the profiler’s face into his gloved hands. Will’s heart thrashed wildly as their lips met; a warm, maddening brush of skin as Hannibal sipped from his mouth. Gripping Will’s curls, the doctor changed the angle of his face, deepening the contact of their mouths. He swallowed Will’s gasp of surprise, licking his way into the profiler’s mouth. Their tongues flashed, Will’s sweetly desperate moans swallowed in their passion. _Yes. God, please let him remember me like this, not the usual wreck I am._

When the doctor finally pulled back, both men were breathless. He didn’t relinquish his grip on Will’s curls, rather tightened his hold until Will’s breath caught. Hannibal’s mouth found it’s way to the soft, creamy skin of Will’s exposed neck. He placed a gentle kiss to his pulse point, relishing the feel of the frantic beat against his lips.

“You can pay me back, you know,” he said quietly, his lips against Will’s neck. The profiler moaned weakly, his hands gripping Hannibal’s arms as if he were the only anchor keeping him upright. Hannibal smiled against the profiler’s skin, easing back to gaze into the lust blown eyes of the man before him. _God, what a delightful picture you make, pinned to the door like this._ _Is this how you will look when you are beneath me, taking my cock? Will you moan for me like you are now? Will you tell me how much you enjoy me inside you? I want to hear it from you, darling._

Will swallowed, unable to look away from the maroon gaze pinning him in place. Hannibal’s hand came up to caress his face gently, the sound of the leather against his stubble sounding louder than it should have been. It took everything he had to keep from turning his head in to kiss the leather clad thumb on his cheek. _I want you. Can you tell how much I want you?_ Clearing his throat he broke their gaze, trying to collect his thoughts.

“How?” he asked, his voice rough with arousal. Hannibal’s eyes sparkled as a slow, predatory smile spread across his face.

“Come to the party tomorrow. Don’t leave after dropping off your pumpkins. Dress up. Come with me. As my… date.” Hannibal brushed his lips against the slightly swollen mouth of the man before him, relishing at the sharp intake of breath it caused. _Oh, darling. Yes._ His mouth drifted along his face, caressing his jaw as he gently nibbled an earlobe. Will’s knees buckled, and Hannibal had to hold him up, pinned to the door as he nipped sharply at the skin beneath his teeth. His tongue flashed out to soothe the bite; an apology for the erotic pain. He breathed a gentle breath into the profiler’s ear before releasing a soft, whispered plea. 

“Please.” Will’s eyes widened as he pulled, claiming the other man’s mouth in another heated kiss. Hannibal’s heart hammered as their mouths sealed, his hands finding their way back into Will’s curls. _I won’t take you yet, darling. I want you for more than an hour, and we both have things to do tomorrow morning._

“I don’t have a costume,” Will panted, their foreheads pressed gently together. “I’d have to-” Hannibal’s lips cut off his protest, stealing the breath from his lungs.

“Do you trust me?” the doctor asked. Will paused, then nodded.

“Of course.” Hannibal smiled, drawing back. He placed a gentle kiss on Will’s curls, then his forehead, moving between his eyes to the tip of his nose, before placing a small, soft kiss to the profiler’s swollen bottom lip.

“Then I will help you without the need for shopping. I shall text you what you need in the morning. You can get ready in my home so I can help you. Does that suit?” Will’s eyes widened as he nodded.

“Yeah- yeah okay. I can do that.” Hannibal smiled and placed one more soft kiss to Will’s mouth before he drew away.

“I shall see you tomorrow, then.” Will nodded, looking lost as his hand came up to trace his lips with his fingers, as if he wasn’t sure it had just happened. Hannibal’s heart squeezed gently in his chest. I will show you that you are more than you think you are worth. You will be mine. Turning, he walked back to his car. He heard Will unlock his front door, and turned, unable to resist.

“Will?” The profiler turned, still a little dazed as his dogs rushed out onto the porch and into the yard for a much needed break. Hannibal smiled. The pack was so… _Will_.

“Yeah?” His voice came out a little rough, making the front of Hannibal’s pants suddenly tighten. _Lord but how you affect me_.

“You were more than I could have hoped for today,” he murmured, watching as the disbelief cleared from the profiler’s face, replaced with something akin to wonder. _You really don’t understand your worth, do you my darling?_ “I cannot wait to see what tomorrow holds.” Will smiled, opening his front door wider.

“Neither can I. Goodnight, Hannibal. See you tomorrow.” Hannibal climbed into his car and backed out the drive, replaying the entire day in his head as he returned to his own home. Opening the door, it somehow felt emptier, now that Will wasn’t there. After checking that the apples were drying as they should, the doctor made his way to his bedroom to take a long, hot shower before turning in for the evening.

***

Will woke groggily to his phone alert going off, indicating he had a new text. Checking the time, he groaned; someone texting him at such an ungodly hour meant there was likely a new crime scene he’d be required to head to. Unlocking his phone, his eyes widened as he saw the sender was not who he expected.

[05:18AM] _Good morning, Will. I appreciate that it is very early in the morning, so I’m sure you’re not going to be happy if this text wakes you. However, I did want to remind you that yesterday was not, in fact, a dream, which means you are my date for tonight. I will take it easy on you this year; you won’t even be uncomfortable in your costume. Please wear or bring with you a pair of old jeans, a pair of hiking boots and a flannel shirt. If the shirt is red, all the better. I shall provide the rest. -H_

As Will sat up and tried to comprehend the meaning of the first message, a second came through.

[05:21AM] _I’d recommend making it a “bring them with you”. That way, you’ll have an extra set of clothing for when the party is over. Please bring any hygiene products you normally use, including your toothbrush. You may find you’ll need them. Also, please arrive at my home around 5PM if possible. I will need some time to help you prepare, and dress myself. -H_

Will opened the messages and prepared to type when his phone buzzed, indicating he got a third text.

[05:23AM] _Oh. And I look forward to seeing you. Very much. -H_

Will grinned sleepily as he started to type out his short reply. Once he hit send, he turned over, intending on getting another hour of sleep before he had to officially start his day. Just as he was about to nod off, his phone pinged again. His heart pounding, he reached for his phone, excitement racing through his veins. As he saw the recipient, he groaned. This time it was Jack, informing him that there was a new crime scene for him to look at. Will’s head fell back to the bed. He closed his eyes, wondering if Jack would believe he had his phone on silent or if he would just show up and bang on the door until Will dragged himself out of bed and met him outside. While the second option seemed almost worth it, he really wanted his own vehicle so he could escape the scene as quickly as possible, and Jack would make him ride with him to the crime scene, just out of spite.

In the end, the profiler got out of bed and started coffee, texting Jack that he’d be at the scene within the hour. _It will be worth it for tonight._ Grinning, Will climbed into the shower, his thoughts on the feel of Hannibal’s lips against his own as he stood beneath the spray.

***

“God, today was a nightmare. I’m so happy it’s over.” Hannibal grinned, opening the door further to admit Will into his home, his skin prickling with anticipation. Just as Will made it inside, Hannibal pulled the bag he carried from his hands and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. He pulled the other man to him and kissed him soundly on the mouth, carding his hands through Will’s curls as if they had missed him all day and rejoiced at being reunited. Will returned the kiss breathlessly and a little desperately, happiness singing through his veins as he sealed their lips. Hannibal bit back the moan in his throat, pulling away reluctantly before bending to retrieve Will’s bag.

“Forgive me, Will. I saw you and I just-” Hannibal’s words were cut off by another press of lips, the movement so sudden it startled him into a rare silence.

“Don’t apologize for treating me as if you missed me,” Will breathed, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s waist to draw him closer, breathing in the clean, crisp scent of his aftershave where it had deepened on his skin. “I can’t tell you how long it’s been since anyone has touched me like you do. Please… please don’t stop.” Hannibal drew the other man into another gentle kiss before taking his hand.

“I shall not,” he murmured. “In fact, you may grow tired of my affection by the end of the evening. Now come with me. It will take us some time to get ready.” Will followed the doctor obediently through the house, his heart pounding as he realized they were headed to the bedroom. As Hannibal opened the door, Will wound his arms carefully around his waist. Hannibal paused, placing a reassuring hand on top of the hands looped over his stomach before pushing the door open. Will followed the other man into the room, gazing around in appreciation. The room looked exactly as Will had pictured it would. The walls were an understated shade of grey, the art on the walls made of metal and glass. The bed was clearly the star; huge and comfortable looking, piled high with black, white and grey pillows in an artful disarray. A fireplace already blazed in the corner, filling the room with warmth.

Hannibal watched him survey the space, his stomach squeezing pleasantly as he took in Will amidst the context of his bedroom. He knew that by the end of the night, they’d end up tangled beneath the sheets, but that would come with time. For now, they had to prepare for the party they were expected to attend. Hannibal drew the other man into his arms and kissed his forehead before dropping the bag Will had brought onto the bed.

“Did you remember to bring the clothing items I requested?” Will nodded, opening the bag and taking out a pair of old jeans he’d been meaning to throw away, and an red and black flannel button up shirt. Hannibal examined each item before nodding, a small smile on his face betraying his delight. “These will do perfectly. I ah- do need to cut the bottoms of the jeans. Is that a problem?” Will shook his head.

“No, not a problem. May I ask what you’re going to dress me up as?” Hannibal’s eyes gleamed.

“You’re about to find out. Please change so I can get started.”

***

“Hold still. I’m almost done.” Will tried not to squirm as Hannibal buffed out the darkened circles he had applied to his eyes, deepening the lines beneath them to almost black. Paired with the shading on his nose and the wild mess the doctor had made of his hair, he had to agree with Hannibal’s idea; he made a very convincing Wolf Man. Hannibal stood back and surveyed his handiwork, applying a touch more makeup to the profiler’s sideburns to thicken them before setting down his tools. Will looked exactly how he wanted him to: feral and animalistic, the makeup adding to the effect, rather than detracting to the natural attractiveness of his features. A small smile played on his lips as he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss against Will’s mouth before turning him towards the mirror for a final inspection. Will had to admit that the doctor really knew what he was doing. He looked good. Really good. Grinning, he pulled Hannibal to him by the front of his shirt, the scorching kiss burning it’s way into Hannibal’s memories, creating a room in his memory palace filled with Will’s kisses alone. He let himself sink into the contact for a moment before pulling away reluctantly.

“I take it you’re happy with your costume?” he asked. Will grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, I look amazing. I really appreciate your help.” Hannibal smiled before moving away. 

“Excellent. And it is my pleasure, Will. You’ve agreed to endure the evening with me tonight. It is I who is fortunate. Now if you could load my vehicle with everything we will need for Brian and Jimmy’s party, I will consider your debt partially repaid. I must get dressed.” Will nodded and moved to the edge of the bed to pull his boots on. Hannibal stared for a moment longer, wishing to see the final effect, but Will felt his stare and shooed him away.

“Get moving, Doctor Lecter, or we will be late.” Smiling, Hannibal made his way into the closet to get dressed.

Will pulled on his jacket, marveling at how much he was looking forward to showing up with Hannibal. He had been invited to the Zeller-Price Halloween bash ever since Jimmy and Brian stopped eye fucking one another and admitted they were perfect for eachother. Will had to admit that once they got together, he had been jealous at the simple love they seemed to share. While they still argued like an old married couple when in the lab, their relationship was supportive and fiercely protected. Will ached when he saw them together, which had started his habit of declining each invitation he’d gotten from them. He couldn’t wait to see what they had to say when he arrived that evening, not only in a costume, but with an actual date and the intention to stay and enjoy their efforts.

Once the car was loaded, Will took a seat on the couch and retrieved his phone, sending a text to Brian to let him know that he’d be arriving with the pumpkins shortly. He snorted at the short reply, something about his fingers being stuck together. He locked his phone, and pocketed it, smiling to himself at the look of concentration on Hannibal’s face as he had carefully applied Will’s makeup. Closing his eyes, he once again marveled at his good luck at meeting the doctor the day before, and prayed he didn’t make a fool of himself that night. When his eyes opened, the man in question stood before him like magic, wearing a dark suit Will had never seen before. It was paired with a blood red shirt gleaming beneath his vest, his hair slicked back in his usual style, emphasizing his high forehead and aristocratic features. The outfit was completed with a long, black cape that didn’t look like a costume piece, but rather an antique or something worn in high society for the theater. In his hand, he clutched a black cane, topped with a stylized ivory skull. His hands were covered in the black gloves that sent Will’s pulse into the stratosphere. When he grinned, Will noticed his incisors were capped with tasteful points; custom vampire teeth. Standing, he walked slowly to the man before him, stopping only when he was within arm’s reach. Hannibal tilted his nose up haughtily, staring down at the Will in mock disdain. 

“Jesus, you look incredible,” Will breathed. “I am going to be the luckiest person at the party, being with you dressed like that.” Hannibal laughed, drawing out each note melodiously, the sound issuing from deep in his throat. Will’s blood raced at the sound.

“Thank you. I take it you find me as a vampire… acceptable?” Before Will could respond, Hannibal drew the profiler into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. Will pulled back and grinned, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

“I mean… if you think about it, it’s not that much of a stretch.” Hannibal grinned, his capped teeth gleaming in the low light issuing from the kitchen.

“I cannot disagree. Is the car packed?” Will nodded.

“Yup. Are you ready to go?” Hannibal inclined his head, obviously working to stay in character. Will grinned and growled playfully, moving towards the door to open it for Count Hannibal to pass through. They set off across the front yard together, Hannibal’s cape billowing out behind him. Will suppressed a smile as they climbed into the car. As they set off for the night, his stomach tightened pleasantly. He had a feeling it was going to be a night to remember.

***

“Happy Halloween. I come bearing pumpkins and Hannibal’s apples.” Brian waved them inside, gesturing to the spiderweb laden table that already held the fruits of Jimmy’s labor. Will could see a jello brain, a stack of pretzels resembling witch’s fingers and an ice hand floating in the punch. He followed Hannibal’s lead and carefully unwrapped the apples, placing them at one end of the table next to a plate filled with spiders made of cheese and pretzels. Turning back to the door, he called over his shoulder to the three men standing in the kitchen.

“I’ll be back in a minute, just going to light the pumpkins.” He made his way outside, taking a deep breath of clean air before unloading the Jack O’Lanterns from the car, lighting each carefully before turning them to face the street. Once the task was complete, he made his way back inside, catching the last few snippets of the conversation being had by the men inside.

“Hold still Brian or it’s not going to stick-”

“It’s already not sticking and that’s hardly important! He came here? As your date? How did you manage-”

“I said hold still! You can stand still and let me fix your costume while you gush, dear.” Brian grinned and clapped Hannibal on the arm as he nodded, looking pleased.

“Always knew he’d find someone who would make him happy. You two are… even though I admit I never considered it, you two are a perfect match- Ow!” Jimmy pulled back, looking frustrated.

“Then hold still!” Hannibal excused himself, making his way back over to where Will stood, surveying the scene with equal parts trepidation and amusement. Leaning in, the doctor wrapped his arm around Will’s waist, pulling him close.

“Are you regretting your decision yet?” Will grinned and shook his head.

“Not yet,” he replied, listening to the two men in the kitchen bickering. “What are they supposed to be anyway?” Hannibal hid his laughter in Will’s hair as he leaned in.

“Frankenstein and his monster,” he said, grinning. “Brian won’t let the glue for his bolts dry, so they’ve been arguing since before we arrived. ” Will laughed and made his way over to the tables to marvel at the food.

“They really go all out. I’m sure everyone is going to love the feast they’ve put together.” Hannibal smiled, understanding his nervousness. 

“Don’t worry, darling. We can leave whenever it gets to be too much.” Will nodded, swallowing hard.

“We will have to see how the rest of the night goes.” Hannibal’s eyes sparkled.

“Indeed.” _And this is only the beginning._


End file.
